Lost Souls
by alliekay11
Summary: Draco falls for one of Voldemort's mst trusted allies, a 7th year named Celeste, but why does Voldemort trust her so much, and why does she disagree with death eater views but still follow Voldemort? All character rights go to J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Into:

Darkness is always portrayed as something bad. Once you turn dark, your actions doom you, your mistakes follow you forever. Once evil, always evil. But maybe we aren't evil. We lost souls roam in the darkness because that's the only place we feel powerful, that's the only place we feel safe. We are just scared little children, who have followed the wrong path. And we need help, but maybe, maybe we can help each other.

Prologue

Voldemort sticks his finger in the dark water, swirling his bony philanges around, making a dark tornado of lake water and mud. His eyes scan over the limp, lifeless body of the teenage girl. "Bellatrix," He purrs. "If I bring this girl back, I need you to raise her as one of your own."

"You can bring the dead back to life?!" Bellatrix screeches. Voldemort sighs.

"I-I mean, yes, Master" Bellatrix says. Voldemort grabs the pale face and breathes his smoky breath into her mouth.

The girl's eyes pop open….


	2. Chapter 2

Celeste:

Once the death eater meeting is over, I start to follow the procession of exiting Death Eaters, eager to see the Malfoy boy, when I hear a screech behind me. "Celeste Avril LeStrange!" Bellatrix whines "Come here." I sigh in frustration and turn to go back.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Master has something to tell you" She says, barely containing her excitement. I hate how we have to call him Master, It makes me feel like his dog. Well, I guess you can say I am Voldemort's bitch.

"Yes, Master?" I say cautiously.

"Celeste," Voldemort says in his signature raspy voice

"You have done excellent work since becoming a death eater. I was hoping you could be a good influence on Draco Malfoy?"

"Of course, Master," I respond, bowing my head like he is a king. Sometimes I have the urge to curtsy.

"Befriend him at school," He says, "I am entrusting you to make sure he is loyal." Again with the dog references

"Yes, sir" I say. He dismisses me, and I turn to leave, followed by Bellatrix. And I am reminded that I am a total loser. The Dark Lord is choosing my friends for me, friggen fantastic.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco:

I'm sitting on a bench in the courtyard, light flakes of snow surround me, but I don't mind. The cold gives me feeling, reminds me that I am alive. I hear the crunching of footsteps and look up to see the LeStrange girl coming towards me. "Hey," she says, "Can I sit here?" I nod and scoot over to make room for her. Closer to her now, I can see more detail in her features, I can see the elegant swoop of her neck, her strong but feminine jawline, and her small nose. I can even see the snowflakes caught in her eyelashes. She sees me staring at her but pretends not to take notice. "I'm Celeste." She says, introducing herself "You're Draco, right?" I nod again. Where have my words gone?

"Why are you talking to me?" I ask her, I try to manipulate my voice to sound haughty instead of curious. I think I failed.

"Voldemort wants me to" Celeste answers. That catches me off guard, "Like I would waste my time talking to a sixth year otherwise." She rolls her eyes and acts indifferent, but I can see in the dull blue of her eyes how vulnerable she is. Like a doe pretending to be a tiger. Most people don't realize how observant I am, but it's one of my best qualities.

"Right." I spat "Because you just have so many friends in seventh year." She scowls at me but I just smirk back. Two can play at this game.


	4. Chapter 4

Celeste:

This boy is one of the most aggravating people I have ever met. But he's putting on a costume, he's playing dress up. I mention this to him and he gets defensive. "Like you're not," he spits.

"I notice you're not denying it," I say

"Neither are you!" He points out. I sigh.

"Look," I say "I just need to get to know you so the Dark Lord can know if he can trust you or not."  
"He can trust me!" Draco screeches, sounding a lot like a dying owl. "I'm not a little kid, I'm a Death Eater." He says quite boastfully.

"He can trust me, I'm a big boy," I mimic in a high-pitched voice that sounds nothing like his deep gravelly one. Draco scowls.

"I don't need to take this" He says, getting up to leave.

"Actually you do" I reply

"Just tell Voldemort I'm trustworthy," He says with a wave of his hand. Ugh, he is so annoying!

"I don't think you can handle what he's gonna make you do." I say. That makes him stop dead in his tracks, ha! Got him! He turns around and looks like a deer in headlights.

"What do I have to do?" He stammers, visibly shaking. No matter his 'I'm a Death Eater' harrah, he's still a scared little boy.

"Lets put it this way," I say "How are you with killing?"


	5. Chapter 5

Draco:

"Anything for Voldemort," I say, while I'm thinking the exact opposite. Voldemort wants me to MURDER someone. I can't do that. Celeste's thin lips curl upwards.

"Liar," She sneers.

"Fine then," I say, crossing my arms. "Teach me to be unforgivably evil, oh wise one." Her face immediately changes when she hears the word evil. But she shrugs it off.

"Just learn to not care," she says.

"Easy for you to say" I reply. Celeste just rolls her eyes.

"Watch." She says, pulling out her wand, "_Diffindo" _She says, pointing her wand to Hermione Granger, ripping her bag and having all of her books fall out, and Hermione carries a lot of books. I laugh, and Hermione glares at me.

"Not a good day to mess with me Malfoy," Hermione growls. I cluck.

"So testy today" I say, Hermione draws her wand.

"Mobiliarbus!" She shouts, and the books that she dropped come hurtling towards me.

"Reversio" Celeste says, making the books sail straight back to Hermione. She yelps, and ducks, and each books hits her covered head with a thud. Celeste jumps off the bench and calmly walks away. I turn to follow.

"Bitch!" Hermione yells. Celeste turns around to face her, using her added height to seem daunting.

"Look, I'm sorry you are having a bad day and the redhead broke your heart or something, but that doesn't give you the right to go around blaming people. Draco didn't rip your bag, I did, but you didn't hesitate to blame him. Get off your high horse, you're no better than the rest of us." Celeste scoffs, and then walks a way.

Wow, I think, this chick has some nerve.


	6. Chapter 6

Celeste:

It's night now. I'm strolling down the stone cold corridor, not really caring if I get caught. I hear a whooshing sound around the corner, I know it could only be one thing, an invisibility cloak. "Hello Harry Potter" I say, nodding politely. Harry does a double take and takes off the hood of his invisibility cloak, so it looks like his head is floating in midair. He looks surprised, which is to be expected, not many people sneaking around at night greet each other. He says as much and I shrug.

"Wait aren't you that girl who was mean to Hermione?" He asks and I nod.

"Whatever" I say, "That girl needs to be taken down a couple of notches." Harry's nose crinkles, a tell tale sign that he is uncomfortable. I'm not a stalker or anything, you just can't go to Hogwarts and NOT know everything there is to know about our very own Mr. Potter. "Look," I sigh "Life is hard, I understand she's going through some stuff right now, but we all our. That doesn't give her the right to punish people without proof." I wince as I say that, because that is exactly what Voldemort does, and yet, I still follow him. But I guess I have to.

I owe him everything.


End file.
